Newhaven Antiques
Newhaven Antiques, which lies in it's namesake; the city of Newhaven, has one of the largest collections of mint-condition antique weaponry in the entire world. The proprietor is a pale, white haired man in a black turtleneck, with a name tag that reads: "Laurence" RP Zone Swords & Knives "I get a lot of your type in here. I know what you want, thrill-killer. Let me show you what you're looking for." * Switchblade - "I just put them all in this box. Try not to cut yourself while digging through there." ** Has a damage rate of 11%. ** Requires 7% intelligence. ** $450 * Tanto Knife - "Sharp and precise." ** Has a damge rate of 13%. ** Requires 12% intelligence. ** $1,500 * Short Sword - "I've got quite the variety here. From Roman gladii, to World War II British cavalry swords, and everything else." ** Has a damage rate of 17%. ** Requires 10% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 6. ** $3,500 * Katana - "I get a lot of teenage kids coming in trying to buy these." ** Has a damage rate of 15%. ** Requires 12% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 3. ** $3,750 * Bastard Sword - "Big, but not too big. It gets it's name from a bastardization of the French word batarde, which means hand-and-a-half, kind of ironic, isn't it?" ** Has a damage rate of 23%. ** Requires 20% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 12. ** $7,500 * Great Sword - "No one takes advantage of a guy with a great sword on his back." ** Has a damage rate of 30%. ** Requires 15% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 26 ** $5,000 Axes & Maces "Some say these weapons are crude, I prefer forceful." * Mace - "I think of each mace as a piece of art." ** Has a damage rate of 19%. ** Requires 10% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 10. ** $3,500 * Morning Star - "A metal ball covered in spikes. It hurts. I know. I was hit with one, during a heated disagreement, once. It's a long story... Let me show you the scar." ** Has a damage rate of 20%. ** Requires 15% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 16. ** $4,500 * Great Axe - "You might have a hard time hitting someone with this one, but they'll remember it when you do... Or perhaps they won't." ** Has a damage rate of 45%. ** Requires 18% intelligence. ** Speed is reduced by 34. ** $7,000 Bows "I now sell them stringed and ready to use, by popular demand." * Composite Bow - "Composite bows are made from compressing thin layers of wood together, with resin. The Egyptians took this technology from the H-... Oh... You don't really care do you?" ** Takes 2 rush count to notch arrow, and 1 to fire. ** Has a damage rate of 15%. ** Requires 12% intelligence. ** $3,500 * Compound Bow - "Not quite vintage, but it shoots a bit harder than a Composite bow. A good choice for modern day Robin Hoods, and vigilante serial killers everywhere." ** Takes 2 rush count to notch arrow, and 1 to fire. ** Has a damage rate of 22%. ** Requires 20% intelligence. ** $7,000 * Crossbow - "Very... Trendy. Are you some kind of hipster, or do you genuinely appreciate the amount of projectile force a block of wood can generate with the proper craftmanship?" ** Takes 5 rush count to load, and 1 to fire. ** Has a damage rate of 36%. ** Requires 20% intelligence. ** $7,500 Arrows "These aren't all exactly antiques. I make arrows in my free time, it's an art called fletching." * Arrow Pack (30) - "I'm quite proud of my skill: look at how straight they are, and how aligned the fletching is. Those are the feathers that help an arrow fly, it has a double meaning." ** $150 * Crossbow Bolt Pack (25) ** $150 * Explosive Arrow (1) - "You've seen the movie Rambo? Not the first one, or the second one, but after the plot went out, in the third one, and he shot all those Chinese soliders with those arrows that exploded? They're like that, but real. I apologize about the price, Nitroglycerin is very expensive." ** Adds 50% to the damage rate of the bow, when used. ** Requires 35% intelligence. ** $2,000 * Explosive Crossbow Bolt (1) ** Adds 35% to the damage rate of the crossbow, when used. ** Requires 35% intelligence. ** $2,000 * Poison Arrow (5) - "These aren't covered in poison. No, no, no... It would dry out. You see; when the tip of the arrow senses an impact, by this little trigger here, it realses the poison. Right into th- your victim's blood stream. Enough arsenic to kill a normal man. Although, I doubt you'll be using them on a normal man." ** Takes away 500 health each turn for 1/4th intelligence turns. ** Requires 18% intelligence. ** $1,500 * Poison Crossbow Bolt (5) ** Takes away 500 health each turn for 1/4th intelligence turns. ** Requires 18% intelligence. ** $1,500 Miscellaneous * Plate Armor - "The suit of armor. Contrary to popular belief it wasn't medieval. It only started being used regularly during the early Renaissance, and the Nara period of Japan. Plenty of kinds to choose from." ** Provides 45% resistance to attacks. ** Takes away 32 speed, and 5 rush count. ** Requires 25% intelligence. ** $8,500 Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Shop Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Shops Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Shops Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Shops Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New Jersey Category:City Category:Newhaven